El secreto dolor del Lord
by Yae-91
Summary: Es mi primer fic. Es un punto de vista sobre porque voldemort actuo como lo hizo.one-shot


_**El secreto dolor del Lord**_

De espaldas mirando hacia la chimenea fue atacado por el más inescrupuloso ser, más aun que él, la memoria. Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente atropelladamente.

Sus rojos cabellos... su sonrisa... su verde mirada, llena de esperanza, de ganas de vivir. Esa mirada que él había apagado utilizando a la muerte como intermediaria. Un simple hechizo y su mundo su había acabado.

Sacudió su cabeza en un desesperado e inútil intento de olvidar. Él no había querido hacerlo, ella lo había obligado. " Maldito Potter, siempre metiendose en mis planes" No era el hecho de que él, junto a otros aurores, impedía una y otra vez sus intentos de hacerse con el mundo mágico lo que le hacía odiarle sino que le había robado a la persona que le había enseñado a amar. Aquella mujer que ingenuamente había creído que lo podía cambiar y termino siendo ella la cambiada. Durante dos años había formado parte de sus filas. Sin embargo, una noche ella se lo dejó bien claro. No quería esa vida para ella. No estaba de acuerdo con torturar y matar Mugles, ella misma lo era, él lo era. Entonces ¿por qué lo hacía?. Le pidió, más bien le rogó, que huyeran. Abandonar todo e ir a un lugar desconocido, bajo nuevos nombres, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero el se negó. Había trabajado mucho por llegar a donde estaba y sin embargo sin ella no valía la pena. A pesar de eso su orgullo se hizo presente y no la volvió a ver hasta esa noche. La noche en que dejo de ser un ser humano para convertirse en sabe dios que, tanto física como espiritualmente.

Había ido a la casa de Potter para deshacerse de él. De él y de ese pequeño engendro, el que se suponía sería su derrota. Uno a uno morirían los que se enfrentaran a Lord Voldemort. Luego de matar a James Potter fue hasta la habitación del pequeño y allí recibió una desagradable sorpresa. La que lo sostenía, su madre, era _ella_. Lo protegería con su vida, lo sabía, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

_A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor._

_Apártate estúpida... apártate_

_A Harry no, te lo ruego, no. Tómame a mí en su lugar_

_A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad..._

Piedad. La misma que le había pedido él a la vida cuando ella se fue. Pero ella no la tuvo y el tampoco la tendría. No quería matarla, pero tenía que hacerlo sino el crío que llevaba en sus brazos sería su fin. Nada se interpondría entre él y la gloría. Con ese pensamiento una sombra oscureció su rostro y se apodero de su alma. La misma que lo cubría cada vez que mataba a un inocente, la misma que permitió que ella se valla. Soltó una cruel carcajada antes de dirigir el hechizo que le arrebataría la vida a la persona que alguna vez le dio sentido a la suya. Y por ultimo, con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro, murmuró nuevamente esas palabras hacia el pequeño. Pero rebotó.

Y ahí estaba él, 16 años después, atado a espaldas suyas sin saber lo doloroso que le era mirarlo. Esos ojos, los mismos de su Lily. La profecía era cierta, uno caería en manos del otro. Se giró y lo observó durante un breve momento. Los recuerdos volvieron a invadir su mente, le nublaban la razón. No soportaba ver esos ojos. Tenía que cerrarlos, para siempre. Y, nuevamente, esas palabras acudieron a sus labios. Pero esta vez Harry Potter ' _el niño que vivió_ ' no tenía la protección que años antes su madre le había proporcionado y, por efecto del hechizo, cayó al suelo sin vida. Para alivio del victimario, sus ojos nunca más volverían a abrirse y dirigir esa mirada esmeralda. Aquella que maravillaba a algunos e intimidaba a otros. Él mundo mágico se había quedado sin su gran salvador. La mayoría había perdido seres queridos en la batalla y la caída de Harry Potter había opacado todo rayo de esperanza. Solo unos pocos siguieron luchando dominados por el fervor de la venganza. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, se dieron por vencidos. Albus Dumbledore había creído que aquel que ahora los manejaba a su antojo no entendía el amor, que este iba a ser su perdición y que él que realice sus acciones por amor lograría derrotarlo. Una vez fue así, el amor de una madre por su hijo lo había hecho. Lo que nadie sabía era que él si entendía al amor y que este ya había sido su perdición. La perdida de aquella muchacha de melena de fuego que le había robado el corazón lo hizo sumergirse en lo más profundo de las tinieblas.


End file.
